The Will of Power
by SweetestPoison
Summary: THe Final chapter is now posted.
1. Saurons Will

It began at the Council of Elrond and his first sighting of it. He was amazed by the power of such as a small object. And from that first moment he knew the ring must be his. Boromir wanted the ring, even though he couldn't comprehend its awesome power. Besides, the ring was created with Saurons' evil will and only Sauron can wield it.  
  
"Boromir, the ring is not yours and it never will be. Frodo must take it and destroy it in the fires of Mount Doom. And if Frodo fails you won't have to worry about Gondor, considering Sauron will destroy it." Aragorn warned.  
  
Boromir of course didn't listen to Aragorn. He seldom did, considering you don't need to listen to someone telling you something that is already known. So a few nights after leaving Rivendell, Boromir is faced with a choice, and his decision could result in the destruction of mankind.  
  
"All I must do is wait for everyone to fall asleep. Also I must take first watch to ensure my success. How hard could it be?" Boromir thought with a smug confidence.  
  
"So now it comes down to the same question. Who will take first watch?" Aragorn asked, looking at the face of all the members of the fellowship in turn.  
  
Gandalf blew a smoke ring; Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo were suddenly very interested in their small provisions (small compared to a normal hobbit sized meal); Gimli started to sharpen his axe; Legolas was already in a tree scouting and to every ones surprise Boromir volunteered.  
  
"I will gladly take first watch for the good of the mission. The ring bearer should have better protection than that of a mere ranger." Boromir proclaimed with a smirk.  
  
"So far so good," he thought, "now Frodos' ring is as good as mine."  
  
"Very well Boromir. If you truly believe you are better than I, you may take second watch as well. Good night." Aragorn replied, trying to keep his temper in good check. A few hours later everyone was asleep except Boromir and Legolas was nowhere to be seen, and therefore not a very great threat to his plan.  
  
"I could do it now. They are all asleep and I am awake. Why not? If I kill him I will acquire the ring and be off. It seems so simple." Boromir ventured in thought.  
  
"Yet, if I do this, almost all of middle-earth will be after me. Why do they all believe this puny halfling can do a job that not even the strongest man could accomplish? Killing him now would be almost merciful, nay, would be kinder than any other act."  
  
Sam stirred in his sleep and Gimli murmured something in Dwarvish. Boromir then knew he must hurry. Kill Frodo quickly then race off to Gondor. There he would be welcomed by his people and his father would be very proud.  
  
"Now, I must kill Frodo now. They will awaken late enough to ensure a god head start. I will have the ring and they will never catch me." He evilly thought.  
  
Standing over Frodo in the moonlight, his sword raised above his head, Boromir whispered to the Hobbit before him.  
  
"Goodnight and goodbye Frodo. Had we met in happier times we may have been friends."  
  
With that he lowers his sword and gets ready to kill. Nothing can stop him, not this close to victory, not ever.  
  
"Boromir, step away from the ring bearer now, or I will shoot you. And I never miss." Legolas advised.  
  
"Never. I will have this, elf. Neither you nor anyone can stop me. The ring is mine by right. You tell me to back away because you want it for yourself." Growled Boromir turning towards Legolas.  
  
"What's all this noise over? Can't a hobbit rest? Boromir, why are you here? And where is the ring?" Frodo inquired after waking up.  
  
"It's all under control master hobbit, my control. Go back to sleep." Insisted Aragorn.  
  
And now Boromir knew the ring will never belong to him. But that won't stop him from trying. 


	2. Friendship shows

"Boromir, how dare you even think of killing Mister Frodo, you even had the nerve to say you could protect him better than Mister Strider, I mean Aragorn." Sam fumed.  
  
"Master Samwise. I am afraid I do not know what came over me, but whatever it was, it is over. I am quite myself again and am deeply sorry for my actions in my brief madness." Persisted Boromir.  
  
After the ring was returned to Frodo, Aragorn had taken Boromir off into the bushes. When they returned, Boromir apologized sincerely to Frodo and then, to the entire fellowship. Frodo, of course, accepted the apology, but warily, and Sam didn't believe him at all.  
  
When Frodo accepted Boromirs apology, he knew that it wouldn't last. Boromir felt the pull off the ring, and now he is damned. Frodo knew that Boromir will feel no peace until he has the ring, he is dead, or it is destroyed. As long as Frodo has the ring his life is in danger. Nobody, not even Boromir himself knows what he will do next, but it most certainly could be fatal. Until the ring is destroyed, Boromir should be watched. But who would do it.  
  
"Gandalf, I need your help. Boromir wants the ring, and to get it he might do something drastic." Frodo confided in secret to Gandalf when they stopped that night.  
  
"Well then, I assume that you want me to watch him. Frodo, that seems very wise. Boromir has been displaying strange behavior and actions when he is around you. Quite possibly it could have something to do with Sauron." Responded Gandalf.  
  
Boromir was sitting off to the side, watching Frodo. He knew that there was a reason for Gandalf and Frodos' secret chatting, and the reason was most likely him. He was truly sorry for his attempt at murdering Frodo. Why didn't they believe him?  
  
"Boromir, why do you sit alone? It will be a long, lonesome night if you avoid everyone. Come sit with Aragorn, Gimli and me." Legolas offered as he walked over to him.  
  
"Legolas, thank you for such a kind offer, but, I fear the rest of your company feel less inclined to welcome me." Boromir said with a sigh.  
  
"Very well. If that is how you feel, I will stay here. Aragorn didn't seem very pleased when I decided to invite you over. Gimli did nothing but shake his head and sharpen his axe. This was normal so I figured he didn't care." Recalled Legolas as he sat down beside Boromir.  
  
So Legolas and Boromir sat and looked at the stars for a long time. They were both silent, reflecting on their own thoughts. Boromir was filled with grief, hate and longing, Legolas with wonder and disappointment.  
  
"Why did Aragorn and Gimli shun Boromir so? Certainly he had made a wrong choice when he tried to take the ring, but we have all felt a longing for such power. So it is not justified to exclude a member for such a disappointment, if so, we will all be alone." Thought Legolas, staring at the night sky.  
  
"Legolas, what troubles you? It seems as though there is a great weight upon your heart. Is it something you want to talk about?" Inquired Boromir.  
  
"Tis nothing serious. I was just thinking, but Boromir, don't you think Aragorn is behaving a little.unfairly? He has also felt tempted by the ring, but none of us have judged him as he judged you." Legolas observed.  
  
"I have done a horrid thing and deserve more than dirty looks and exclusion. For what I did, I should burn in hell for eternity. And don't you dare say I judge myself too harshly, for both you and I know what I say is true. Legolas, perhaps you should have shot me when you were going to. How could you prevent yourself from killing such a horrible nuisance and potential danger?" Boromir quavered.  
  
It was obvious to Legolas that Boromir was so upset over his attempt to kill Frodo that he wants to die or be killed. He is most likely afraid of what he could try next. Legolas looked to the sky for some sort of answer to what he should do, and as he looked Boromir sat in silent, self- loathing.  
  
Legolas put his arm over the shoulders of his friend and murmured softly, "All will be well, worry not, my dear friend."  
  
And as Boromir heard these words, he wept, because he knew that from now on thing would never be all right. 


	3. A Friendly Dept

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Nasty lawyer, get out of my mind and let me borrow them. I know they are not mine..  
  
  
  
Boromir fell asleep listening to the comforting messages and soft songs of Legolas, who sat by his side all night. Several times Boromir had awoken from horrid dreams of death, the eye of Sauron and the ring, and when he woke, he was comforted as one would sooth a young child. And once again he would fall asleep to an elven song.  
  
Legolas didn't mind staying with Boromir all night. Not only did this action protect Frodo and the rest of the Fellowship, it also made Boromir feel secure and wanted. Legolas knew what it was like to be neglected, that's all his childhood was, since he was the youngest child and no one had time for him. Why anyone would try to make someone feel like that is beyond all his knowledge.  
  
The sun rose and those who were asleep were woken up. Aragorn did not look pleased and those who came near him tried to avoid al contact with him. Gimli also looked slightly angered, and Pippin quickly learned not to annoy an angry dwarf. Both Aragorn and Gimli were headed towards Legolas and Boromir. Where they met, a fight was sure to follow.  
  
"Legolas, come here. There is something we must discuss." Aragorn demanded through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why should I come to you, Aragorn, when you seem capable of coming to me. Surely what you want to say to me can be said to Boromir as well. And if what you are going to say is unkind, you will wish you had kept your mouth shut." Legolas challenged.  
  
"You will come here now and you will come alone. And if you refuse, I will come over there and get you." Threatened Aragorn, his hand on his sword hilt.  
  
As Legolas left Boromir there was a sudden change in Boromirs eyes. Now that Legolas isn't watching him, what if he tried to get the ring? If he could get Frodo alone, nobody could save the halfling, and the ring would finally belong to him.  
  
'It seems as though luck is with me again. Here is another chance to get the ring. But now, there is the problem of Gandalf. He will try to keep the halfling near him as much as possible. So I must.NO! how could I think such a thing? My duty is to protect Frodo from harm, not try to kill him.' Boromir thought.  
  
He had snapped out of his inner thoughts just in time for the fight. As he turned in the direction Legolas and Aragorn had went, he saw Aragorn backhand Legolas across the face. Legolas sprawled on the ground for a moment then got up and hit Aragorn in the spine with the heel of his hand. Aragorn fell forward, rolled, and landed on his feet with a knife in his hand poised to kill.  
  
"Now, impudent elf, you will pay the price of betrayal. Siding with the tyrant Boromir was a very unwise thing to do. Hopefully you will repent from evil before I kill you and rid the world of more taint." Sneered Aragorn as he moved to make the kill.  
  
"Aragorn, I have committed no crime. And neither has Boromir. But if you think killing me is justified and will improve the world, stab freely. But try to make my death quick." Legolas whispered as he looked Aragorn in the eye trying to figure out what had come over him.  
  
"Your death is justified and will make the world a better place. But I think you deserve to die a long, slow and painful death. You have committed a crime and you will pay." Hissed Aragorn as he charged at Legolas.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn yelled out in pain. Boromir had cut the back of his arm in hopes of saving Legolas. His rescue attempt was a success. Aragorn dropped his knife and clutched his arm. He turned around to face his attacker, but just then his world went black.  
  
"Boromir, your coming was a blessing of the moment. Aragorn had me at a weak point and surely I would be dying right now if you had not come when you did. I am now greatly indebted to you, I owe you my life." Offered Legolas in thanks.  
  
"No my friend, this was merely repaying a favor. Now we are even but I fear I will owe much more by this journeys end. I sense a disaster that none of us will be able to avoid, and by the time it happens, I pray we will still be friends." Boromir replied as he walked over to Legolas.  
  
And at that moment Boromir s fate was decided. Nothing will or can prevent his death, and he seemed to know this. But worst of all, it was most likely the ring will be his downfall.  
  
I wish more people would review my stories. Thank you far the reviews. Keep them coming. 


	4. More than friends?

Aragorn was very angry when he regained consciousness. Boromir had knocked him out after cutting his arm. That certainly was a stupid thing to do, and now if Boromir doesn't wake in the morning, nobody but his "lover" Legolas will care.  
  
Legolas knew that Aragorn considers him and Boromir to be.lovers. 'There is nothing of the sort between us. How dare Aragorn think such a mockery of love. If an act of friendship can be taken so, then surely I am being more friendly than needed?' he thought.  
  
The fellowship was at the point where they needed to decide where to go; Moria, the Gap of Rohan or Cahradras. Gandalf obviously did not want to enter Moria, and the Gap was much to close to Isenguard and Sarumon. This left Cahradras as the only way to Mordor.  
  
That night they camped in small groups. Gandalf and the hobbits slept in one spot, Gimli and Aragorn were over by a large cluster of rocks and Legolas and Boromir slept over by a stand of poplar and aspen.  
  
"Gimli, look at them over there. They are planning something. It is obvious that they will go for the ring tonight. To ensure Frodos safety we must stay up all night and watch." Aragorn whispered while changing his band- aid.  
  
"Yes Aragorn, we must watch. That elf is tricky. We will have to be on our guard." Gimli agreed.  
  
A moment later Legolas' clear laughter rang through the campsite. Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf all turned their heads to see what was so amusing. Now Boromir was also laughing and both of them were covered in dirt. Legolas was trying to protect his hair while lying on the ground. Boromir stood over him holding a ball of slightly wet clay.  
  
Gandalf shook his head and returned to blowing colored smoke rings and shapes.  
  
"What's the matter Gandalf?" asked Pippin.  
  
"And why is Legolas camping over by Boromir?" Merry inquired.  
  
"Gandalf, this is an important mission and if those two are going to be irrespons." Frodo was cut off as a clay ball hit him in the mouth to a chorus of laughter coming from Boromir and Legolas.  
  
'Hmm. Legolas has very good long-range accuracy.' Gandalf thought and smiled at the mess Frodo was covered in.  
  
"Gimli, now they seem bent on making a huge mess. Perhaps that is their plan. I now understand Gimli, they are going to get all of us dirty and steal Frodos ring while we bathe. It is most likely they will steal our clothes too." Aragorn muttered as he watched Boromir and Legolas play. "That is possible Aragorn. It makes sense too. I don't think many of us would chase them if we had no clothes on." Gimli acknowledged in reply to Aragorns statement.  
  
By the time Gandalf and the hobbits fell asleep, Legolas and Boromir were still playing around. Gimli and Aragorn faked sleep to see what would happen.  
  
"By the Valar, Boromir. I haven't had this much fun since, I can't remember when. Perhaps when I was a child." Legolas grinned, gasping for air because he had been laughing so hard.  
  
"Same with me. When you threw that dirt ball and it hit Frodo, I nearly died from lack of air. I was laughing so hard." Replied Boromir.  
  
"I'm sure that if I had laughed any harder I would have died from lack of oxygen. So, now what should we do?" Legolas asked, a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
It was the look that must have set Boromir off again. He was thinking about the ring once more. Maybe Legolas would help him get it.Very unlikely, even though they are friends. If he asked him, Legolas would probably kill him.  
  
"I know not what we shall do, but please do not look at me so Legolas. It makes me think of things I do not wish to think about." Boromir pleaded.  
  
"My dear friend, if it was only my gaze that was bothering you, you should have spoken up sooner." Legolas mumbled while averting his gaze.  
  
"I did not say anything about not looking at me at all. If you wish to look up, Master Elf, you may.but.beware." Boromir teased.  
  
And at that, Boromir and Legolas sat back to enjoy the night. For once he felt happy, and didn't regret anything. But the ring still occupied a corner of his mind, and there was ever the assurance of his doom hiding with it.  
  
  
  
  
  
So.good? You like? May become minor slashiness if wanted. R&R. 


	5. Ambushes and Old Allies

Sup ppl? No slash due to lack of response to it. I know some of you think that the chars are ooc. Well, sorry 'bout that. I needa know, what do you think about a HP/LOTR fic? May come up in the near future. Thanks for all comments. I love u all!  
  
Peace. Lufa  
  
Will of Power Chapter 5:  
  
"Gimli, are they asleep yet? I want to get my revenge on Boromir tonight. And if I am careful and do it right, his death can be blamed on wild animals." Aragorn muttered just loud enough for Gimli to hear.  
  
"You must want this revenge very badly if you forgot that elves do not sleep. Unless Legolas leaves Boromir tonight, and you do your deed then, your plan for revenge is hopeless." Gimli commented.  
  
"You still have not answered my question, and Gimli, my patience is wearing thin. Do not test me, for the results could be...fatal." Threatened Aragorn.  
  
"Peace Aragorn, I was getting to that when you interrupted me. Now, Boromir is sleeping and I can't see Legolas anywhere. Perhaps it may be safe to go attempt your.revenge now." Continued Gimli, a little agitated.  
  
"Very good that you have decided to cooperate with me Gimli. So, Legolas is nowhere in sight? Good, very good. Now to take care of Boromir." Aragorn said as he stood up and left Gimli.  
  
It was colder than usual as they camped so close to Cahradras. It had been 3 days since Aragorn decided to get revenge. For once, he now has the chance to strike, considering Legolas is nowhere in sight and Boromir is sleeping alone. As Aragorn approaches Boromir the moon comes out from behind a cloud, illuminating his target for a perfect death blow. Little did Aragorn know that the moon also gives the same advantage to others hiding in the trees.  
  
The orcs had been watching the fellowship for 2 days now. All the time, waiting for the opportunity to strike. Now is their chance, the elf was nowhere to be seen and all but the ranger were asleep. A single ranger is nothing to be worried about, what damage could he do against thirty-some orcs? He could probably kill 10 or 11 if he tried, but no more than that without backup.  
  
Legolas saw them first, and now in this tree, he could see them even better. There were about 30 of them, and they were all watching the campsite. There was no possible way for him to defeat them all; he would need everyone's help. But, what if they refuse, or don't believe him? Aragorn crept ever closer too Boromir with still no sign of Legolas. He stood over Boromir and drew his sword, as he readied for revenge, sweet, sweet revenge. Before he could do this deed, Legolas sprinted into the campsite.  
  
"Awake. Quickly, we are in danger! Draw your weapons. Now. Awake!" Legolas gasped quite loudly and urgently as he ran.  
  
"Legolas, what is this danger you speak of?" Gandalf quickly asked.  
  
"Yrch!" Legolas yelled. Immediately after, they were attacked.  
  
Aragorn moved Boromir quickly out of the way and started to kick some major orc ass. Heads rolled across the ground like rain on the windshield of a very fast car.  
  
"Get behind me, quickly!" Gandalf yelled as he started to chant.  
  
Just as Aragorn got behind him, Gandalf created a giant flame-wave. As soon as the fire hit them, the orcs were incinerated. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a few piles of ash.  
  
"Gandalf, I had no idea you could do such damage with such a small spell!" Frodo exclaimed.  
  
"Frodo you fool! Gandalf just killed about 15 yrch in about 5 seconds. That is no small spell!" Legolas pointed out in awe.  
  
"I killed 8, and Legolas killed 7. Boromir and Gimli each got one after they woke up.which I am amazed they actually managed to do!" Aragorn smiled.  
  
"Added to Gandalfs' 15, that makes an ambush of 32 orcs. Wow! That's quite a few." Sam observed.  
  
At that, everyone decided to move on to prevent further attack on them that night. As they packed, Legolas asked Aragorn to come with him. Aragorn complied.  
  
"Aragorn, can we end this silly grudge between us? It seems to be getting the fellowship nowhere, and fighting hurts more than it helps." Legolas asked quietly.  
  
"Well Legolas, it would seem that once again you have come to your senses and are thinking for the good of the fellowship. And thanks to you, we are all alive, and Boromir seems to have forgotten the ring. So, I see no reason we shouldn't be friends again, as long as you do nothing to hinder my revenge." Stated Aragorn.  
  
Legolas didn't hear that last part about revenge; he was already heading back to camp. He was so glad to have Aragorn back on his side.  
  
"Now maybe he won't try to kill me so often." Legolas thought as he started to pack his few belongings, and continue the journey of the fellowship if the ring and their doomed trip to Mordor. 


	6. The Final Chapter and an Authors Note

After the attack everyone was a little more careful. Watches were taken very seriously and Frodo was always with someone. Aragorn and Legolas were friends once more and everyone, including Aragorn became more open towards Boromir.  
  
On the quest there were many more adventures in which Boromir tried to get the ring. Gandalf perished in Moria, Galadriel caused much grief within Boromirs heart and finally, Aragorn forgave Boromir as he lie dying from an Uruk-hai attack.  
  
The story ends just as Boromir drifts down river towards his home; Frodo and Sam leave for Mordor and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli attempt to save Merry and Pippin from the Uruk-hai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the really shitty ending. I kind of gave up on this story a long time ago. Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
- Legardored 


End file.
